Various forms of cigarette containers have been heretofore designed for the purpose of rationing cigarettes. However, most of these cigarette rationing devices have been constructed in a manner whereby cigarettes may be obtained by a smoker at timed intervals.
Although these forms of timed cigarette rationing structures have been somewhat effective in helping a person break the cigarette "hbit", such a cigarette dispensing apparatus has a tendency to dispense cigarettes to a smoker not only at those times when he craves a cigarette, but also during times the smoker does not crave a cigarette. This , of course, has a deleterious effect upon a person attempting to break his cigarette "habit".
Accordingly, a need exists for a cigarette dispensing apparatus which will have the effect of reducing the number of cigarettes which will be smoked, but which will always act as a deterent to the dispensing of cigarettes therefrom and which will therefore tend to more greatly assist the smoker in breaking his cigarette "habit".
Examples of timed cigarette dispensers of the aforementioned type and which include some of the general structural and operational features of the instant invention are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,819,814, 3,722,742, 4,010,869, 4,026,436, and 4,076,118.